Jason Hawkins
Jason "J.J/Hawk" Hawkins is the son of Patricia Hawkins, the older brother of Rob Hawkins and the boyfriend of Lily Ford. He is friends with Hudson Platt, Marlena Diamond, Jamie Lascano, and Beth McIntyre. Biography Jason's first appearance was off-screen, behind the camera that belonged to his brother. He follows Lily to a corner store as they make the final preparations for Rob's Surprise party. Unbeknown to him, Jason was taping over the recording of Rob and Beth's trip to Coney Island. He argues with Lily over having to be the one to record the "testimonials" or farewells from the Party goers; He eventually hands the camera off to Hud, a friend of his and Rob's. Throughout the film he is seen enjoying himself, unaware of any trouble until Hud informs him of a secret Lily's keeping from them. Lily reveals to both men that Rob and Beth slept together at some point. During the party, Rob and Beth argue, which leads to Rob's subsequent depression. Jason tries to comfort his brother and convince him to go after Beth, but his words did little to quell his brother's dilemma. Soon Clover attacks and Jason and the others retreat to the Brooklyn Bridge after the creature destroys several buildings and beheads the Statue of Liberty. Jason was separated from the others by the crowd, during the evacuation and was crushed by the tail of the monster when it attacked the bridge. Later in the subways, the group talks about his disappearance. Rob has to inform their mother of his demise. Jason is mentioned again at the end of the film (among the many who died in the incident) during Rob's last words under the Greyshot Arch. Personality Other Details *'Status:' In a Relationship *'Body type:' 5' 10" / Athletic *'Ethnicity:' White / Caucasian *'Zodiac Sign:' Pisces *'Smoke / Drink:' No / Yes *'School:' Washburn High School; Jason graduated, March 1995. *'Student Status:' Alumni *'College:' Unknown *'Occupation:' Unknown *'Income:' Less than $30,000 Trivia *Jason is interested in sports (particularly Fantasy Football), and is currently unemployed. * In some of his MySpace photos, Jason appears wearing a yellow shirt that reads "Augie". This may or may not refer to Augustana College, located in Illinois. There is no other evidence linking Jason to that school, however *Besides his mother and brother, Jason has a grandfather, a nephew named Dominick and an Aunt named "Peg". *Before more information was available, Jason's character is recognized as the "guy wearing the Slusho! t-shirt" in the 1-18-08 teaser trailer. *Mike Vogel can been seen in the same yellow "Augie" shirt in the film Supercross (2005) and the "Casting Jason" video on Cloverfieldfiles.com. *Although it wasn't stated by anyone that worked on Cloverfield, there are some who believe Jason might've lived, though the film suggests otherwise. In a DVD special feature for the film, Mike Vogel jokingly comments that Jason could've survived since you didn't see him perish. *In the movie, Jason was wearing a slusho shirt. Gallery Image:L 4396ee613eb78afb25f932dcfb4182c2.jpg|Jason and his girlfriend Lily, from her MySpace page. L 15ee3d148525d8bdd35b16263ca7ef07.jpg|Jason and his brother, Robert. References External links *Jason's MySpace page *Character Trivia/Relationships - Cloverfield Movie Forum Category:Deceased Characters